QueerIr0n136
QueerIr0n136 is a player who has been primarily involved in North American politics since release, but now resides in Philadelphia, New Jersey. They also are the owner of a YouTube channel with 56 subscribers named Ir0n Gaming. Ir0n's friend named warrior_coop has been by their side since the beginning of the server and in nearly every town with them. Full History QueerIr0n136 (better known as Ir0n) joined the new Terra Nova server in early access on October 28, 2018. Shortly after, Ir0n joined their friend, TypicalFernie, in Washington DC to gather resources. Soon after, Ir0n left to establish the town of Philadelphia and also became one of the founding fathers of the 1st United States of TerraNova and the first Vice President. Ir0n would later go on to be elected the second President of the United States along with their Vice President SafariAri. After about a month of presidency Ir0n stepped down and passed off the presidency to the VP and moved to Russia where they established the town of Sarov. There, Ir0n declared themselves the Tsar after forming the nation Tsarist_Russia. After a good 1-2 months Ir0n sold the nation off and moved to Dublin for a few days and then bought the city of Liverpool in Britain. Ir0n then went inactive for a few months but returned at the beginning of the summer months where he sold Liverpool back to a British citizen and moved to Newark. Ir0n got back into North American politics and re-established the city of Philadelphia and joined the union between New York City and Newark, renaming it the Tri-State Area. After taking part in a 2nd and 3rd United States attempt and being the 2nd town to join Virginia, Ir0n then sold the city off again to a citizen and moved to Michigan to found the village of Charlevoix. 1-2 months after they decided to get away from New York and Virginia altogether, since the politics started to become unfavourable to them. After leaving Charlevoix, Ir0n moved to Houston for around a week to gain enough money for their own town. Once they raised 64 gold, they settled the small village of Round Rock. Unfortunately throughout September, October and November, Ir0n went inactive and disappeared off the face of Terra Nova and Round Rock fell along with them. 3 months later around the end of November of 2019, Ir0n became active on discord and then became a Map Creator on TNN on December 1st. The next day they joined the server again finally and joined the town Formidable in New York, in order to eventually join Philadelphia. Political History * Founds Philadelphia - Oct 2018 * Helps found United States - Oct 2018 * Becomes 1st Vice President of United States - Oct 2018 * Joins Washington D.C. - Dec 2018 * Becomes 2nd President of United States - Jan 2019 * Steps down from Presidency in United States - Jan 2019 * Founds Sarov - Feb 2019 * Founds Tsarist Russia, becoming Tsar of Russia - Feb 2019 * Sells Tsarist Russia - April 2019 * Buys Liverpool, becoming mayor of Liverpool - April 2019 * Sells Liverpool - June 2019 * Re-founds Philadelphia - June 2019 * Sells Philadelphia - Aug 2019 * Founds Charlevoix - Aug 2019 * Sells Charlevoix - Sept 2019 * Founds Round Rock - Sept 2019 * Founds Texan Political Party, The Constitutionalist Party - Sept 2019 * Becomes Councillor of Philadelphia - Dec 5, 2019 Town History *Washington DC - 28-29, 2018 *Philadelphia - 29, 2018-Jan 1, 2019 *Sarov - 2019-March, 2019 *Dublin - 2019 *Liverpool - 2019-May, 2019 *Newark - 2019-July, 2019 *Charlevoix - 2019-Aug, 2019 *Houston - 2019 *Round Rock - 2019-Sept, 2019 *Formidable - 2 - Dec5, 2019 Friends *Lucas2011 *TypicalFernie *Bigred914 *OrangeJuiceMoose Category:Players Category:Classic Players